Short and Sweet
by Author1720
Summary: A collection of short stories. Themes vary from humor to adventure to family. A little flame to keep you all warm till I stoke the fire.
1. Perfection

He wasn't perfect.

A light trill began.

No, he wasn't even close.

The trill rose in pitch by an octave.

Being able to hold more than twelve melodies in his head wasn't perfection. Being able to conceptualize those ideas which many genii couldn't wasn't perfection. To able to give an in-depth lecture at a whim, that wasn't perfection.

The trill swelled to a crescendo.

He could not feel the melody in his heart. He could not stand in awe of the vast and magnanimous heavens. He could not render pure passion in his voice. He was merely a fake. A hoax. His so –called passion, emotion, awe; it was all synthesized. Artificial. Simulated.

The trill reached its peak, and then died away immediately.

His slender hands drew away from the piano gracefully. Emotion and skill. That was perfection. And he was not at the peak.

His blue eyes flashed with a light. He set his jaw.

_Yet._

The trill burst out of the silence, and melted into euphony. It swelled, and ebbed. The song held in its deep folds all that he had tucked away into the back of his mind. His repressed feelings burst out, like water breaking out a dam. It flowed through him, and into his fingertips, where they created a sound like the world had never heard before.

He did not think. No more melodies in his head. No equations, theories, or snappy retorts. Just raw emotion. Everything that he had been through; every single, living moment of his, was now flowing out from the instrument.

He slowly faded out into silence, and took a breath.

He had done it. For a miniscule moment, he had reached it. He had glimpsed the peak.

It was unlike anything he had experienced before. A warm feeling slowly coursed through his cold hands.

This was perfection.


	2. Sacrifice

**Hello, everybody! I'm back! *_after three months' hiatus* _I am working on something as we speak, and this is just my try at writing short stories (which I am terrible at!). Also, it's something to keep you guys entertained while I get a plot together. **

**Anyway, don't forget the three R's (Read, Rate, Review)! And, please, feel free to critique! **

* * *

"You have to trust me, Butler."

Butler looked down the cliff. It was almost a vertical drop, and it was tall. Plus, the lava at the bottom didn't make things better.

"Artemis, I don't think I-"

"You have to!" said Artemis, desperately. He was not in good shape. His usually neat hair was all over the place, and was filled with ash and soot. It was singed at the back as well.

Butler was also an eyesore. He had a burn on his left bicep, and his suit was pretty much in tatters. They were trapped in some kind of maze, created by the deranged pixie, Opal. It was a miracle that they had made it so far; they had already lost Holly, which had been like a bullet shot to both Artemis and Butler.

Artemis was getting wild-eyed. He started to pace around, fingers at his temples. He looked like he was falling apart. "You have to jump. I promise, you'll be safe," he said.

"I know you're a genius, but no one can survive a drop like that, Artemis. I'll die for sure, and you'll be left alone," said Butler. Artemis shook his head.

"Will you believe me if I say that you'll be alive?" asked Artemis, grasping Butler's huge hands in his.

"No," said Butler.

"Time is of the essence; you have to jump," insisted Artemis. "That's insane, Artemis. I can't leave you alone," countered Butler. "I'm not going to jump."

Artemis looked like he was fighting with himself. Then, he took a breath. "Fine. Then I'll jump," he said, simply, and ran toward the edge. Butler quickly intercepted, and caught Artemis.

"Artemis, what the hell are you doing!?" he asked, angrily. Artemis looked up, and said, "Jump," he said.

Butler's head was filled with conflicting thoughts. If Artemis was this sure that he would survive, then there was probably some plan behind it. But, on the other hand, he couldn't leave Artemis alone.

"Are you sure?" asked Butler, finally. Artemis hesitated for a nanosecond, but then quickly said, "Yes."

Butler took a breath, and ran back. Then, he ran straight for the edge, and jumped over the edge. He fell straight down, and Artemis hurried over to the edge. "I'm sorry, old friend," said Artemis, with tears in his eyes. Butler's eyes widened, but it was too late. He fell into the lava, and then, his world went orange.

Artemis fell to his knees, shoulders shaking uncontrollably from stress. Then, he looked up and shouted defiantly, "It's over, Opal."

A voice emanated from speakers installed in the walls. "You sacrificed them for this?" mocked Opal, in her high voice. "All you had to do was join me. Help me destroy the world. Instead, you just chose to kill your friends early."

Artemis thought of what he had done. Holly trusted him, and agreed to walk across a thin bridge, but she fell to her death. Butler trusted him, and jumped, but he burnt to ashes.

But, it was all for a reason.

His plan had worked. He looked at the tiny chip, which was planted in his palm by Opal. It would kill him when Opal wished so. But Opal's own hubris was her downfall. She had programmed the chips to shut down her system permanently and kill herself, but for it to happen, two chips had to be deactivated. And deactivation happened on death. Opal had never imagined that Artemis would readily do so.

"No," he said loudly. "Two chips are deactivated. Your system will be down in the next second."

At that very moment, the whole place went dark. "No!" yelled Opal, before the speakers died. The entire place started falling apart. In minutes, the entire maze had broken around him, revealing dark shadows in the distance.

Artemis looked around. He was clearly in a desert, and it was nighttime. The cliff was blocked up by the debris from the collapse of the maze, and he could walk away if he wanted. He did exactly that. On the other side, the dark shadows grew closer, and as they grew nearer, he saw the familiar silhouette of Butler and the thin, small figure of Holly.

"We survived, Artemis!" shouted Holly, and ran over to Artemis. Butler came over too, and patted Artemis. "How did you know?" asked Holly, furiously, and hugged Artemis fiercely. Artemis staggered backwards. He gently pushed Holly away, and shook the ash out of his hair. "I knew Opal wouldn't kill you both, because she wanted me to fall to pieces thinking you were dead, when actually, you were outside, watching me," he explained.

Artemis looked down at his palm. "But Opal made sure that whatever happens, even if she were to die, I would die with her," he said. Already, he felt like poison was coursing through his bloodstream, burning him from inside. Whatever the chip was doing, it was clearly fatal.

Butler and Holly looked thunderstruck. "I'll take the chip out," said Holly, and tried to scratch it out of Artemis's hand frantically. Butler was searching for his pocket knife. "I'll prise it out, Holly, move," he said, with a small silver knife in his hand.

Artemis's vision was full of dark spots now. "It's too late," he said, his voice breaking. Holly was trying her best to get the chip out, her eyes full of tears. Butler had made a small gash in his palm, and was digging out the chip. "Almost there," he said. "Hold on, Artemis."

Artemis sank to his knees. He broke into a cold sweat, and started shivering. His hand was slipping out of Butler's, and his nose was slowly dripping blood. At that moment, Butler took out the chip, and threw it away. Artemis's hand was dark purple under it.

"I'm sorry," choked out Artemis. His body was burning up from inside and he slumped to the sand. "Goodbye," he said, for the last time.

_And thank you, _he said silently, as his vision faded, and he stopped breathing. _Thank you for all you've done._

* * *

**Was this terrible? I thought so. What about you? **

**And don't forget your cookie! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Bye!**

**Author1720**


	3. A Love Story Of Two Genii

**Hello, everybody! Here's a drabble I've been putting off for almost a year now. This drabble contains one of my OCs, Thalia White, from The Girl Behind The Scenes, my very first long story writing attempt (go read it!). Now, when I was writing it, loads of people wanted Thalia and Artemis to be a couple, but I wasn't prepared for it. Sure, part of me wanted to, but I decided in the end to let them end up as almost siblings. **

**But finally, I gathered the nerves to write this INCREDIBLY cliched drabble, on that one genre that I like to avoid like the plague: _romance. _I don't know if it's weird (all romance is weird to me) or good, or way too sappy, or whatever. I just wrote it. I hope that it doesn't make you cringe...**

* * *

Thalia was sitting in her room, waiting for 8:00 pm. It wasn't for dinner, though. Angeline Fowl had organized one of her extravagant balls tonight, and she was ready for it. Well, almost.

Secretly, she felt completely out of place; she wasn't a Fowl, and she wasn't one for balls. The only one she'd attended was long back, when she had come here with her entire family. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Three sharp knocks echoed through her room.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice. "Yes, you can," said Thalia, and looked up to see Artemis in her room. Thalia shot to her feet. "Uh, I'm not ready yet-", she started. Artemis shook his head. "You have to come down in two hours, Thalia. Mother wants you to look perfect," he said. Thalia looked down. "I don't know, Artemis. I'm not even part of your family, why should I come? What are the guests going to think?" she asked, nervously pulling at her hair.

"Don't be silly, Thalia. You're just as much a part of the family as I am," said Artemis. Thalia did not reply. Artemis walked over to her. Then, he noticed that she was crying. He was surprised. She was not someone who cried for such small things. "Why are you crying?" he asked, a little softer. Thalia looked up, her face a mess. "I-Artemis, I can't come," she said, choking a little. Artemis sighed. "Thalia, it'll be fine. Trust me," said Artemis.

Thalia smiled a little. "Okay," she said, and Artemis smiled, and started to leave. "I'll get Juliet to come help you," he said, as he walked out.

Artemis was waiting for Thalia downstairs. Almost all the guests were here, but there was no sign of Thalia.

Then, she came down the stairs, and he was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't wearing some long, flowing dress; just a simple and elegant gown. Yet, she was shining with some kind of light that drew his eyes to her. Her hair was tied in a simple bun, with a few strands curling down her face. As she reached Artemis, she smiled guiltily. "Sorry, I'm late, I was just busy-" she said. Artemis smiled. "It looks like it was worth it," he said. Thalia smiled gratefully, and walked off to find Angeline.

Artemis watched her go, and then, in a wave of realization, it hit him. All the time he spent with her, he had never thought of them as anything beyond best friends. But now, he felt like he had never felt before. Thalia was just like him; a genius, a musician, a theorist. But he had never stopped to notice that she could just as easily look pretty. She was beautiful. She was amazing.

She had been with him from when they were children; they did experiments together, and researched topics far beyond their years _together. _Then, she had left for New York, and he got caught up in his family matters, and eventually, the fairy People. But, she had come back, and with a huge role to play in the whole scene. She had suffered more than he could ever imagine, and her mind was damaged quite badly.

Even then, she rose from the ashes, and was now better than ever. She glowed with confidence, and her experiences had only added to her resilience.

She was now everything that a person could be: intelligent, kind, confident, and beautiful. She was almost perfect. Now, she was completely healed, and she looked more enchanting than ever.

And he felt more elated than ever before.

_I love her, _he realized with a jolt. _I've fallen in love? _

Thalia came back, and was gesturing for him to come over, but he was deep in his thoughts. She walked over, and waved her hand in front of his face. "Artemis?" she asked. Artemis snapped back to the present, but he was at a mysterious loss for words. "Y-yes?" he answered, with a surprising lack of eloquence.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing," said Artemis, regaining his composure. "What is it?" Thalia looked relieved. "Butler's calling for you. What are you doing standing around here anyway?" she asked, and walked back. Artemis shook his head, and went over to Butler. "Yes, Butler?" he asked.

"Artemis, go show the Richmonds to the garden," said Butler, who was passing around silver platters to the helpers. Then, Butler looked at Artemis. He smiled. "Artemis, you have quite a funny look on your face," he said. "I do?" asked Artemis, drily, covering it up. Butler shook his head. "I know there are many pretty girls around today, Artemis, but now is not the time," said Butler. Artemis scoffed, and went over to the lost couple standing by the fountain.

He showed them to the garden, and after politely wishing them a good time, he came back to see Thalia sitting on a bench on her own. He approached her, but now, his stomach was filled with butterflies, and his heart was thumping quite hard. _Curse these stupid hormones, _he thought. _It'll ruin my relation with Thalia. _He sat down, and looked at the girl.

Thalia was busy staring at a boy near the fountain. He had light brown hair, and he was wearing a black suit for the occasion. But, those were not the details her eyes were picking up; she was in her own world of thoughts.

She had been secretly hoping that Artemis would ask her to dance tonight; for she had realized that she loved him quite a while back. He, on the other hand, did not seem like he noticed it at all. She had almost given up on wishful thinking, when Angeline Fowl announced the ball. Suddenly, the future was full of possibilities. _Maybe, _she thought, _Artemis would feel the same way. _

Artemis followed Thalia's line of gaze, and saw the boy, who was talking animatedly to a few girls, who were all laughing at a joke he had apparently made. _Of course, _he thought. _Why did I even try to hope for such a futile thing? _

He looked back at Thalia, who was now looking at him, straight in the eye. His heart skipped a beat, and against his will, his face was flushed with a tinge of red.

"Artemis, do you like dancing?" she asked, uncertainly.

It was now or never. He knew that she also felt the same way as him, but he hadn't the slightest idea what to do now. "I don't know," said his mouth, automatically.

Thalia's eyes glowed. "Care to try?" she asked, with a mischievous smile. Artemis smiled too, and his head nodded of its own accord. Thalia got up, and looked at him hopefully. Artemis stood up too, and he offered his hand to her with a flourish. "May I have the honor of having a dance, Miss White?" he asked, with a playful smile of his own. Thalia took his hand. "I'd be glad to," she said, and Artemis swept her out to the garden.

Yes, he was terrible at managing his own emotions, but he had excellent manners. His mother had brought him up in such a way, that if it hadn't been for his father's illegal work, he would have been quite the charmer. One of the lessons he had taken was ballroom dancing. And the music which was now flowing out of the white piano that was now being played by a pianist was his own composition.

Thalia was surprised by his ability to dance. She had not expected this. She could see Angeline Fowl's training all over the place. She smirked. "You're quite suave," she said, as she twirled around. Her voice sounded level, but her heart was beating furiously against her chest. "Mother," he said, as though that explained everything.

And then, out of nowhere, he kissed her. She was taken aback; she never thought that he had shared her feelings. Her heart was leaping with joy, and she kissed him back.

Nothing else mattered then. Unsaid words passed between them; and they both realized that they felt the same way. He held her soft, small face in his hands, and drew her closer. Her hands went around him, and his short hair tickled the tips of her fingers.

Thalia could feel Artemis's heart beating madly against his chest. He smelled like fresh mint, and his lips tasted like lemonade.

Thalia was floating up high; everything she'd wanted had come true. She wanted nothing else in the world at that moment. She had him, and that was enough.

Artemis was slightly surprised by his impulsive action, but Thalia didn't seem to mind; on the contrary, she seemed to like it. His heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour. _She loves me, _he realized. And he was glad she did. Thalia tugged him even closer, and the kiss deepened.

After what felt like an infinite amount of time, they broke apart. Thalia's face was flushed bright red. "I love you, Thalia," said Artemis. Thalia laughed. "I love you too," she said. They looked around. No one seemed to have noticed them amongst the throng that they were in right now. They made their way out, and they walked slowly into the maze that grew away to the side. "You're a good kisser," said Thalia, breathlessly, as they walked into it.

Artemis choked, and then laughed. "I never knew that," he said. Thalia laughed, and they climbed back up the stairs. "You know, you're not bad, either," he said. Thalia's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" she said, and it was Artemis's turn to laugh at her. She laughed too, and it was like tinkling bells. Then, they stopped, for they had reached the center. "Full moon, tonight," said Thalia, looking up at the glowing silver orb in the sky. "You do know that the hypothesis that Earth-Moon system was probably formed by a large impact to the Earth by a massive planet long back is quite wrong, yes?" asked Artemis. Thalia looked into his eyes. "Shut up, Artemis," she said, reaching out and drawing him closer. She looked straight into his clear blue eyes. "Kiss me."

And so he did. Their entwined figures stood there, under the moon, for who knows how long. And then, the most beautiful comet shower lit up the sky. Meteors, with their breathtakingly beautiful tails swept across the sky. All the people at the ball pointed up in excitement, and looked on. But the people who enjoyed that moment the most, were the two lovers at the center of a long, winding maze.

* * *

***peeks out of tightly shut eyes* How was it? I don't know a single thing about love, romance, or whatever it is. But, this is what I thought it to be.****(Excuse me if it feels a little too much like Cassandra Clare writing; I've been reading the Mortal Instruments, and whatever author's work I'm reading, I tend to kind of unconsciously incorporate their writing style into mine. Sorry!) **

**So, don't forget to READ, RATE, and REVIEW! (Gods, I hate typing in all caps.) **

**Bye!  
**

**Author1720**

**P.S Cookies, anyone? (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (: (Whoops, I ate the last one! ;))**


	4. Paranoia

**Hello, everyone! Here's my next short story! This one's about Artemis when he's got the Atlantis Complex, and is undergoing treatment.**

* * *

Artemis was in control of the situation. Yes, he was. There was absolutely no reason that he should fear the looming wave of fours in front of him.

Four people, four chairs, four o' clock. It was all the one single number that was now the bane of his existence. Then, the door opened and in came a girl, small and lethe. She stood in the far corner. Now, there were five people. Artemis sighed inwardly. Thank the number gods, he was safe.

He might trust the man who sat right next to him. He certainly did not trust the centaur that was in the room. But, the elven girl in the room unnerved him the most.

"Is he still...?" asked Foaly, and stopped himself. _Crazy? _The word hung in the air, even if he never said it. No one replied.

Holly was tired. She was exhausted to the bone. Not because of physical exertion, but rather of mental worrying. Artemis could not just fall to pieces like this. He was a genius; the thinker of the group. If he was out of the game, well then, Opal could break out right now, and none of them would be able to do a thing.

"Artemis?" she asked, softly. "Why did you have to be like this now? Why did you mess with something that was beyond your control?"

Artemis's keen ears caught the fairy's voice. _I don't like that one, _his mind confirmed. _She knows too much of me for my safety. She should be eliminated from the scene. _His pupils shrank to pin points. _What if she's after my family? She already knows too much. It would only be the next logical step. She's out to kill me. _

Fear spread through his system, and a glittering net of golden fours threatened to descend upon him. _Death, _he thought. _Only death awaits my arrival now. _His heart raced, and his breathing grew shallow.

"Five! Five!" he cried out loud, sticking out all the digits of his left hand at her. "Get away!"

Holly sighed, and got out of the chair. It was always like this. She would come into the room, trying to help Artemis snap out of it. But, it was like he had a phobia for her. She could not stay next to him for more than five minutes. He'd panic, and yell at her to get out. He was fine with Butler, Foaly, and even Trouble. It was only _her _that troubled his mind.

Butler, Foaly and Trouble gave her sad looks, but she only nodded bitterly. She shut the door behind her, and heard him calm down. Dr. Argon's voice was heard, and it was all soft tones. Artemis's voice eventually died away, and it was silent.

She was all alone in the highly polished corridor. _It isn't fair, _she thought. _He has to be afraid of the very person who cannot live without him. _She slid to the ground, and buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook, and tears rolled down her cheeks. It would never end, would it? It would just keep on going forever.

After some time, she wiped her face. She couldn't stay away from him. How much ever he wanted her to go, her heart would drag her back. _I'll stay in the corner this time, _she said, and walked back in. She saw him looking around the room, observing every little detail. She silently stood by the corner, and watched his gaze.

_When will it end, _she thought, _if ever? _She sighed. She stood there with the determination and stubbornness that was characteristic of her behavior. Then, his gaze fell on her. Panic ensued.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review! (I'll give you a special cookie then.) **

**Author1720**


	5. Annoyed

**Hello, everyone! Here's my fifth short story! I had a prompt for this one: annoyed. So, I decided to make it an Artemis Fowl fanfic. How is it? Tell me in the reviews! Plus, I'm trying to make my short stories _short, _for once. That's why it's kinda small. Only 333 words. (Not 444, you know why)**

* * *

Holly and Artemis were sitting in the library of Fowl Manor; the former was immersed in a book, and the latter was idly staring out the window. She got up, and started walking around, taking in every single detail. The boy sighed. His crystal blue gaze was lifted from the book and was now trained on her. "Holly, would you please stop pacing? It's highly distracting," complained the boy. Holly turned to look at Artemis. "Yeah, fine, I'll stop," she said, and sat down again. The boy returned his gaze to his book.

After a few moments, Holly started snapping her fingers unconsciously. Snap. Snap. Snap. Artemis took a deep breath to calm himself. Somehow, Holly's quirky habit was getting on his nerves. It was really annoying. "Holly," he asked in a measured voice, "could you please stop that?" Holly snapped back to reality, and looked at her fingers. She stopped snapping. "Sorry," she said, apologetically. Artemis nodded, and went back to his book.

Few minutes of peace followed. Then, Holly started clicking her tongue. Click. Click. Click. Artemis's temper rose. He restrained his anger, and resumed reading. _Nor Mars' sword nor war's quick fire shall burn; the living record of your memory. _Shakespeare's sonnet.

Click. Click. Click. _'Gainst death and all oblivious enmity, your praise shall still find room. _Click. Click. Click. Artemis was now on edge. One more click and he would lose control. His hands were now shaking. _Even in the eyes of all posterity, that wear this world out to ending doom. _Click. Click. Click. That did it.

"Can you please STOP that?" yelled Artemis, shooting up. "I've had quite ENOUGH!" He stormed out the library, with the book in his hands, and shut the door loudly behind him. Very unusual for Artemis.

Holly stared in surprise. What happened? Why did he storm off? Was it something she did?

Holly shrugged. Who knew what got on genii's nerves? She clicked away, oblivious to whatever just happened.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please, please, PLEASE, leave a review! Don't forget the three Rs, read, rate and review. Constructive criticism is also welcome! **

**Bye! **

**Author1720**


	6. A Golden Ticket?

**Well. I am here once again. Sorry about the long hiatus; I'm not as free as I used to be, what with Year 11 and all. This is a little something I did for a r/WritingPrompts prompt, so enjoy! **

**PROMPT - Artemis Fowl, child criminal genius, wins a Golden Ticket to Willy Wonka's factory. **

* * *

Artemis Fowl the Second was once again locked up in his study, brainstorming the plans for his next huge heist. His black hair was swept out of his face, and his blue eyes held an intense expression of concentration.

The plans in discussion, were not the usual type however.

After he grasped his second chance at life, he decided to take a break from his usual businesses, and partake in some of the _fun_ that Myles and Beckett so often talked about.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, wincing. The welt on his foot was still throbbing. He had no idea how Beckett managed to ignore his swollen foot and still run around. _I never should have agreed to playing blind tag..._

He looked back at his screen. His plans lay open and plain for all to see. Inspired by his brothers' love for all things sweet, he decided to loot a prominent chocolate producing facility and present his brothers with a sweet gift for Christmas.

So far, however, he had gotten nowhere. He had planned an elaborate scheme which involved fake passports, his Lear jet, and the Lindt Chocolate Factory. He frowned. He was sure that Roger Federer was also involved at some point.

_What am I doing?_ _This isn't my usual technique!_ _This should be child's play for me._ *A genius of my caliber being held back by a chocolate heist? Impossible!

That's when Juliet waltzed in with a tray in hand. "So, Artemis?" she asked. "What are you working on this time?" She set the tray down beside his laptop, and stood by the door frame.

Artemis rubbed his temples. "Absolute rubbish," he replied, uncharacteristically angry. Juliet's expression softened.

"Don't strain yourself," she said, walking out of the Irish boy's study. "You've got all the time in the world."

_Time is a fleeting thing._ Artemis shook the thought out of his mind. He deduced that his hunger was interfering with his sharp mind. He took a look at his tray. It had his usual cup of Earl Gray tea and a small bowl of garden salad. However, there was something new on the side today.

He picked up the purple clad rectangular bar that sat innocently beside the salad.

_Willy Wonka's Whipplescrumptious Fudgemallow Delight,_ it said. Artemis raised an eyebrow. He detested such third-class chocolates that needed some ridiculous brand name to market itself.

He picked it up and flipped it over, observing the packaging. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, just another piece of chocolate. The swirls and whirls made his head spin. It was obviously tailored for children, and he certainly did not want any part of it.

He got up and was about to hand it over to Beckett, when curiosity overtook him. He didn't even know what it looked like, and the name gave no indication as to whether it was milk or dark chocolate. _Why should I care?_

Yet, almost against his will, he found himself back at his desk, slitting the purple jacket open. The chocolate was packaged in a plain purple foil, and he tore it open from the top.

Suddenly, something gold glinted at him from under the foil. He paused for a moment. _Golden? That certainly doesn't seem normal._

His slender fingers retrieved the golden thing, and he flipped it over. It seemed to be a card of some kind, and the border designs were reminiscent of carnival tickets. Some news article's headline flashed across his mind. He had dismissed the whole craze as nothing but propaganda for the brand.

His blue eyes quickly read the message and he felt a smile spread across his face.

_Well, this conveniently makes everything easier..._

In the room directly opposite Artemis' study, a smaller black haired figure lowered a pair of binoculars from his eyes. His face was one was utter shock and dismay. He turned to the blond haired boy who was holding the futon he was standing on in place.

"Our plan didn't work, Beck," he said. "He didn't even eat the spiked chocolate." The blond boy looked sad. Their plans didn't go as they intended.

"Also, that had the last Golden Ticket."

* * *

**Also, for your info, I've been working on a new novel that's Pokemon based. It's in the works, 116,595 words in so far. If you're into Pokemon or would like to offer constructive criticism, please do check it out! **


End file.
